A Tiger With Too Many Stripes
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Percy is a young panther and after they lost their leap, he and his mother end up living with a pride of lions. They're not allowed to enter the jungle, where the tigers rule. Of course, Percy goes into the jungle and meets the king of the jungle, the white tiger Nico. Who does not want a mate. Can Percy change his mind? Nico/Percy slash mpreg Nicercy


PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || A Tiger With Too Many Stripes || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: A Tiger With Too Many Stripes – King of the Jungle

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; animal AU

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, mating, mpreg, wild cats, explicit intercourse, anal, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Frank/Hazel/Leo, Piper/Annabeth, Jason/Reyna, Luke/Octavian, Chris/Clarisse

Percy Jackson Characters:

_Panthers_: Perseus Jackson, Sally Blofis

_Tigers_: Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Luke Castellan, Octavian Simmons

_Lions_: Leo Valdez, Annabeth Chase, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Piper McLean, Thalia Grace, Jason Grace, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano

Own Characters: Sedanur Aykan, Calandra Rodriguez, Chrysander Rodriguez, Bianca Maria di Angelo, Hades Poseidon di Angelo

Summary: Percy is a young panther, all he has left is his mother. He had been warned about the dangers of the jungle. But Percy had always been a curious little kitten, so he sneaks away, until he runs into the prince of the jungle – Nico the white tiger.

**A Tiger With Too Many Stripes**

_Kings of the Jungle_

Percy had always been a curious little kitten, asking his mommy why his dots were as black as his fur and why male lions had such girly hair. It was something Sally had always adored in her son.

But not anymore, not as much as she had in the old days. Their pride had died at the hands and weapons of men, leaving Sally and Percy the only black panthers around. They ran, for days and days and days. Nearly starved to death, they collapsed in the middle of nowhere.

Jason, the head of a pride of lions, had decided to take them in. The lions nursed them back to health and allowed them to stay with the pride, but they had to agree to stay with the pride, because even the lions of the wastelands had a very rocky treaty with the tigers of the jungle. And if the tigers were to know of the two additional members of the lion pride, they could view them as a treat and as a way of the lions to gain the upper hand and maybe, challenge the tigers.

Sally understood that, the problem however was to make her curious son understand that the jungle was off-limits. She was glad that for now, the other members of the streak were interesting enough to distract Percy from what laid behind the borders of their lands.

"You look funny. Like a really, really, really dark-furred girl."

Percy glared up at the young adolescent lion who was watching him from the cliffs above. Percy had only recently woken up from a long sleep, as his mother had called it. And she had explained to him all about how they were staying with the lions for now. He had stared at the tall, very light-furred cat with the very long hair around his neck. It looked weird to the young panther. The cat had introduced himself as Jason and as the head of the lion streak. He wasn't much older than Percy and he had a scar on his muzzle, making Percy assume that their streak too had faced the horrors of men. So Percy accepted the lion's words and thanked him for saving his mother's life. There was the leader's big sister with him – a pretty, dark-furred lioness named Thalia, who was the head of the huntresses. A curious concept for Percy, the females hunted and there was only one male in the pride. Well, this pride was an exception, he mused as he looked up at the playful young lion.

"Why are you in this pride? You're a boy", observed the adolescent panther cub.

The lion jumped down from the cliff, landing in front of Percy. Percy cocked his head curiously. This lion was of darker color than Jason and he had a curly mane. It looked cute.

"My pride was killed by humans. They had captured me. The same humans had hunted down this pack. They had killed Thalia and Jason's parents, but Thalia is clever, she led them into a trap, they got killed by a herd of frantic bisons. The pride freed me from my cage and they allowed me to stay. That was five moon phases ago", replied the little lion while they circled each other. "I'm Leo."

Percy stopped and stared, giggling slightly. "Leo the lion? That's cute! I'm Percy."

"Percy the panther", grinned Leo and bumped heads with Percy.

From that day on, Leo and Percy were inseparable. Though that wasn't hard, considering they were both boys and boys weren't allowed to join the females in the hunt. It was a lazy and boring life and if not for Leo, Percy would have tried to explore far earlier. It was during dinner one day that he asked why they weren't allowed into the greenery of the jungle.

"We don't talk about it", chided Annabeth, a sunny-yellow lioness.

She tore into an antelope, together with her light-brown mate Piper. Aside Jason, his sister Thalia and his dark-furred mate Reyna, there were also Leo and Rachel, a reddish-furred female. It was a small pride, but it was also a good pride. Percy was happy with them, they were all nice.

"But why?", asked Percy persistently.

"Percy", warned Sally with one arched eyebrow.

"No, it's alright", objected Jason and shook his long mane. "You two are part of our pride now, you have a right to know. There is a streak of tigers living and ruling over the jungle. Our families had been fighting for territory for as long as either can remember. My father and the head of the tigers, Hades, had made a truce. But it's only a thin tread we're walking there, so we can not provoke the tigers. We're too small a pride to fight a war. We wouldn't survive against the tigers."

"Okay", nodded Percy obediently, mostly so because of his mother's warning look.

The truth was, this made Percy only more curious. For now, he laid low though. He waited until the darkness claimed the land and the pride was deep asleep. He sneaked out, on silent paws. The wastelands were of endless sand, with an oasis where the lions were living. Their own water hole, greenery and shadow to hide from the burning sun. Still, he could see the borders of the jungle even from here. So much more green, the lush nature calling to the curious panther. With his tail whipping behind him did Percy stalk toward it, ears twitching nervously. The jungle was beautiful and rich, smelling of all those different flowers and animals. It was amazing.

A twig snapped somewhere ahead of him. His head shot up, sea-green eyes wide. His heart sped up in panic. What if he got them all into trouble now? The pride would banish them and he would endanger his mom, that wouldn't happen! His eyes darted around frantically.

"Now, what do we have here?"

Sea-green eyes locked with the darkest shade of earthy brown Percy had ever seen. He had never seen an animal paler than this – white even – but with shadowy-black stripes all over. He had an aura of darkness and danger that was more intriguing than appalling. The tiger tilted his head as intrigued, walking over to circle Percy, which only made Percy more nervous.

"Uhm, I... I think I got lost, I didn't mean to intrude on your territory!", stammered Percy.

He had never met a tiger in person, but after what the lions had said, they must be dangerous and fierce. If he angered this tiger, he may get their generous hosts and his beloved mother in trouble.

"Right", chuckled the tiger amused, cocking his head. "What are you? You're no tiger."

"I—I'm a leopard, but well, my fur is black and so are my dots so you can't really tell and technically, we're mostly called panthers anyway, but now that mom and me are staying with the lions, I guess I'm a honorable lion?", rambled Percy, way too fast for the tiger to properly catch even a single word the black cat said, before Percy slowed down. "Uhm, I'm... Percy."

The tiger blinked a couple of times, taking deep breaths of the delicious, sweet scent. It was foreign, salty and somehow like water. Strong muscles moved beneath the most fascinating black fur that the tiger had ever seen. In the light of the sun, it seemed as though there were special dots, hidden in the blackness. He was the most fascinating and beautiful being the tiger ever saw.

"Percy! You're not supposed to be here! Come back!", hissed a smaller, brown lion.

Percy's eyes widened and he turned around, though before he darted off, he locked eyes with the amazingly handsome white tiger for a last time, smiling slightly. The tiger tilted his head, watching the retreating rear of the other jungle cat. And what a nice rear that was.

"Nico! Brother, what are you doing here?", called a voice from behind the tiger.

A beautiful tigress emerged from the greenery, golden eyes and golden-black striped fur. Nico heaved a sigh and turned toward his younger half-sister, cocking his head at her.

"I was... admiring the view, Hazel", replied Nico, turning fully toward his sister.

"And what was that black thing?", asked Hazel curiously.

"It was a... a Percy, I suppose", answered Nico, nudging the tigress so she would follow him.

Hazel obeyed her big brother and turned back toward their cave. "What's a Percy?"

"I'm not sure", hummed Nico, jumping down a bolder. "But it'll be mine."

"Oh, my brother found himself a little play thing?", teased Hazel, pushing her head against his.

"Leave it alone, Hazel", warned Nico with a glare. "I don't know what a Percy is, but it was magnificent. I want to have it. I've never seen something like that. So I will make it mine."

Nico was one thing. He was determined. And this Percy had been the most mesmerizing thing he had ever seen, so he wanted to possess the pretty thing. Hazel was right, it would be a nice play thing. He didn't believe in such a thing as love or a mate. Their father – the late king of the jungle, Hades – had died for love. His first mate, Nico's mother Maria, had died while trying to protect Nico and his sister Bianca. Nico had been small, he had been able to hide under his mother's body, but his sister was just as lost as their mother. Later, Hades mated Marie, who gave him one cub – Hazel. And when the hunters came, Hades was so desperate to not lose another mate that their streak had lost both their leaders as they led the hunters away from the streak. Nico shook his head. There was a lot of responsibility on his shoulders and he was still so young. He would not have a mate distracting him from his duties, being another target for others to weaken him with.

"Where have you been?", asked Hazel's mate concerned once the siblings returned.

Frank was a broad and large tiger, sometimes reminding Nico more of a bear really. But he had a tender heart and he was willing to protect Hazel, so Nico accepted it. Not that he could forbid them to see each other. They only had two females in their streak, they needed cubs in the future. Aside from Hazel, there was only one other female, Frank's older sister Clarisse. Clarisse was mated to Chris, from the most mischievous family of tigers that Nico had ever seen. His siblings Connor and Travis were always up to no good and often pranked the elephants, only their oldest brother Luke was more controlled. They had lost their parents at a young age and Luke had to raise his brothers, which most likely was the reason for his level-headedness. As Hazel and Nico strode into the valley where their streak lived, Nico could immediately spot his second-in-command laying atop the rocks, watching his mischievous younger brothers with hawk eyes. Luke was trustworthy, he was a good leader and at first, when the last of their adults had died and only them, only the cubs were left, Nico had asked Luke to lead them because he did not trust himself. But Luke had declined. They needed something to believe in and Nico's family had always led them. So in times of sorrow, they needed this constant in their lives. While his sister headed off to their little waterhole with her mate Frank, Nico made his way over to Luke. As he neared the older tiger, he noticed that Luke was by far not alone. He was with his very own mate and their cub. The only tigers not from their streak, two loners who had wandered the jungle and got taken in by the recently broken-down streak. Luke had taken it into his own claws to take care of the malnourished strangers and after Octavian had woken up, it had not taken the two tigers long to become one. With Octavian, there had been Danny, a small, orphaned cubs. And now that Octavian and Luke were mates, they were raising the child together, as their own. As previously mentioned, there were only two females in their streak anyway, so it was no considerable 'loss' to have two males mated to each other.

"Did anything happen while I was gone?", asked Nico, settling next to Luke.

The light yellow tiger laid half on his side, square over his mate, with their sleeping cub somewhere between them, the place where she felt the safest. Cracking one uninterested eye open, Luke stared over at his leader. He had a scar running down the length of his face – a constant reminder of how loyal Luke was to Nico, because the yellow tiger had been there when Hades and Marie had died and it had been thanks to Luke that Hazel had escaped with her life. But Luke would forever bear this mark. Feeling guilty, Nico leaned over and licked the older tiger once square over the face. Luke swatted his tail at Nico's leg in a gesture that for them had come to mean that it was okay, that it wasn't Nico's fault and that Luke would do it all over again. And maybe even a bit that Luke himself was sorry, sorry for being unable to also save Hades and Marie.

"If you'd keep your tongue off what's mine, that would be great", growled Octavian warningly.

Out of the whole streak, Octavian was the only one daring to challenge Nico (well, aside from Clarisse, but since she was their only female aside from his baby sister, he cut her some slag). And Octavian usually only did so when Nico spend too much time with Luke. Since the mate-bond was something Nico didn't understand, he let Octavian have it.

"Where have you been, fearless leader?", questioned Luke, sniffing the air. "What did you do? You don't smell like hunt. But you smell like something else... Something sweet."

"Nothing of your concerns", muttered Nico and shook his head. "Where are the rascals?"

"Ask their mother, not me", snarked Luke, shuddering. "I'm glad they're not here. I have enough to do watching out for Travis and Connor so they won't get killed by Clarisse."

"Uncle Nico! You're back!"

And there were the rascals. Nico rolled onto his back, paws spread as the two other cubs of their streak 'attacked' him. Two tiny tigers, one female and one male – both the still new cubs of Chris and Clarisse. Chrysander, the little boy, came to land on Nico's chest, standing on top of it like a tiny king, his brownish fur with the still faint black stripes all messed up, most likely from running off from his mom during shower. While Chrysander blinked down at Nico adoringly, his sister Calandra was ferociously tugging on Nico's ear, patting at Nico's face with her tiny paws.

"Oh no, Luke, rescue me, the horror twins are attacking me! Save me!", yelped Nico playfully.

Luke rolled his eyes affectionately at his leader and just rolled over to curl together between his mate's paws and around his cub, deciding to ignore the three childish tigers. Octavian hummed pleased at that, laying one paw around Luke and resting his chin on Luke's shoulder.

"Uncle Nico, uncle Nico! When will you give me a playmate?", complained Chrysander, poking his nose against Nico's white belly-fur. "Mommy said you're the leader, you need to get little ones too! And you're fun to play with so your cubs will be fun to play with too and Cally is boring and she keeps being mean to me! When will you give me a nice playmate, uncle Nico?"

Nico chuckled darkly, ruffling the already unruly fur of Chrysander. Clarisse was very determined that as their leader, Nico would have to find a mate and have cubs to keep the bloodline alive that had protected this streak for generations and generations, so they would do that for many following generations. Since Nico didn't believe in mates, in giving his heart away to getting it broken, there would never be any cubs. Not from him. His sister, she could keep their bloodline alive just fine. But after seeing the pain in his father's eyes after his mom and sister had died and the length Hades went to try and save Marie, just to die himself. And even with Marie, Hades had never been the same tiger again after Maria's death. No one was going to do that to Nico.

"Calandra! Chrysander! Dinner! Now!", called Clarisse loudly from below the cliffs.

Both cubs perked up at that and dashed off toward their mom and whatever she had hunted down today. Nico chuckled softly, turning back onto his stomach, paws crossed before his chest.

"You're really good with cubs", hummed Luke next to him. "Sure you don't want any of your own?"

"Positive", grunted Nico, glaring at Luke with a level of heat Luke knew meant to shut it now.

/break\

"What were you thinking?", hissed Leo, pacing nervously in front of Percy.

They were outside the cave, Percy just sitting there while Leo circled him worried. The lion's tail was whipping onto the ground as he paced and paced, waiting for an answer. Percy shrugged.

"Who was the white-black one? Was that a tiger? I didn't know they looked that special."

"That wasn't just any tiger!", exclaimed Leo with a long suffering sigh. "That was the leader's son! The only white tigers around. Normally, tigers are yellow or orange with black stripes. Well, aside from his sister. She is pure golden, with ebony stripes and deeply golden eyes beautifully..."

"You have a crush on this sister of my tiger", noted Percy interested, cocking his head.

"Your tiger?", questioned Leo dumbfounded, blinking a couple of times while blushing.

"Yes!", yelped Percy with a broad and mischievous grin. "I've never seen something like him. He was ghostly white, yet black as shadows. I want him. So he'll be mine. He'll be my mate."

/break\

It was about five days later that Percy managed to sneak away from the pride again and into the lush greenery. It was beautiful, he had fallen completely in love with the jungle. And there was a waterfall! Falling water, Percy had never seen something similar to it. He jumped around in the pond, giggling delighted, diving deep down and drinking as much as fit into his belly.

"You seemed quite aware of the borders you had crossed the last time we met, yet here you are again, in _my_ jungle. You are either incredibly stupid, or there is something you... want."

Percy jumped out of the water, shaking himself dry before looking around. The white tiger was lazily laying on top of the cliff, observing him. Percy frowned. The other didn't look as though he had just arrived. Cocking his head, Percy climbed up the cliff.

"There is something I want. Your name. You didn't tell me the last time we met, handsome."

"My name is Nico and I am the leader of the tigers. I am the king of the jungle. And you are intruding on my territory, so give me one reason not to turn you into a fur-coat to keep me warm at night", warned the white tiger, staring intensely at Percy, getting up slowly.

Though the panther once again did something unexpected, just like he had by intruding the first time, or by intruding a second time and this time, only to take a swim (admittedly, Nico had scarcely seen anything as cute as the black kitten playing in the lake). He dared to _jump_ Nico, throwing the unsuspecting tiger off-balance. As Nico hit the hard ground, panic flashed through him for a second. He would end up dead, just like the rest of his family, all because he had to chase a pretty tail and underestimate a cute cat. But as Percy sat on top of him, pinning Nico to the ground with his paws on Nico's chest, he didn't strike for the kill. No, he _once again_ did the unexpected. He leaned down, brushing his nose along Nico's face and toward the tiger's ear.

"I'm pretty sure I could keep you warm at night way better if I'm still alive", purred Percy.

"W—What?", asked Nico surprised.

"If you'd be that bothered by intruders, you would have killed me already, instead of laying up here, watching me", whispered Percy with a grin. "I want you. I've never seen something like you."

Nico caught up to what was happening and a smirk sneaked onto his face. He used his larger side to his advantage and rolled them over, pinning Percy to the ground, which earned him a pleasant shudder from the black beauty. Nico caressed Percy's face tenderly.

"You're right", agreed the tiger. "I want you. Now, what way do you seem fit for an intruder?"

"I think... as the king... you have the right to take whatever you want", growled Percy playfully.

And there was a lot of taking, not just that night but for every night of the following month. Percy bared his neck and stomach for the tiger and Nico went on to ravish his black beauty. He licked along the strong neck and chest of his panther. Percy eagerly spread his hind-legs, his tail brushing against Nico's flank. The way Nico kept nibbling his neck, with that strong jaw of his, easily strong enough to kill him with one bite. But somehow, that was the thrill of it. A total stranger, handsome stranger, with so much power. Being helpless to him, yet knowing somewhere deep down that he was save, even though it was an irrational thing to think. A hoarse moan escaped his lips as Nico took his virginity, invading his body in a way Percy had never experienced before. He was so large and hot and hard, but his movement was tender and slow. Percy had never felt so overwhelmed by his feelings before, had never felt that close to another being before. He whimpered as he came, a tingling, pleasant sensation tightening every muscle in his body before leaving him in a state of complete bliss and relaxation. He was only mildly aware of Nico, still thrusting into his body. It was not long before the tiger too came, filling Percy with a hot and new sensation.

Percy wasn't quite sure what he had expected to come next. For the king to leave after both had their pleasure, maybe. But surely not for the strong tiger to lay down beside him and start grooming him tenderly, getting rid of the stains of their fluids ruining his black fur.

"Sleep some, precious", murmured the tiger, licking Percy's face. "The first time is always exhausting. I'll stay awake and keep watch over you. I'll keep you safe."

/break\

For the following month, they met at the waterfall every night, without even once actually saying so. It was a silent understanding they had. Percy would arrive first, swim and drink in the lake, while Nico took some – for Percy – weird pleasure in laying on the rocks, watching him. And then they would have hot, amazing, wonderful sex. Also Percy's opinion. After sex, Nico had made a habit of cleaning Percy's fur again and watching over him during a short nap before they parted way again – Percy returning to his pride and Nico returning to his streak. But Percy would not always fall asleep right away. Often, they would talk. Percy learned about the death of the former leaders and he had also come to learn more about Nico's pack. By now, he even felt a little as though he knew them already, without ever having met them. In return, Percy told Nico about the death of his own kin and about his wonderful mother and the kind lions who had saved them.

Percy wasn't sure how his plan was going. He hadn't gotten Nico to actually spend time with him if it didn't involve sex first, but Nico had opened up a lot. Percy had known with what they had started out. Nico wasn't interested in romance, he was interested in carnal pleasure. So Percy gave him that. Gave him his first time, in hopes of getting more in return. It was a long-suffering journey, but he felt that he was getting closer to it. He would make Nico his mate, because he wanted Nico to be his mate. After the time they had shared, he was even more determined. At first, he had just been intrigued because Nico was different from anything he had ever seen, but now it was so much more. He admired Nico's strength, the fight he was putting up to keep his streak safe. He loved the way Nico would look when talking about Danny, Cally and Sander – the cubs of his streak. It was obvious that Nico loved them dearly and that he wanted cubs of his own, even though it was as obvious that Nico didn't want to admit that, not even to himself. Nico was kind and brave, even though he seemed to try and play that down, which only made him more amazing for Percy.

Percy knew how high the chances were for a male like him to ever even be courted by another male. Especially not by a king. He would need an heir, after all. But if there was one thing that could be said about Percy, it was that he was stubborn and knew to fight for what he wanted. And he wanted Nico. So if Nico wasn't into romance and courting, then Percy would bend Nico's rules until the tiger would agree to being his. Simple as that.

Or at least it was supposed to be that simple. Now he was stuck in their cave, even though the sun was already setting. But the pride was circling him, there was no chance he could escape.

"I feel fine, really", sighed Percy annoyed, laying down on the blissfully cool stone.

"You feel hot, you behaved odd these past days, you look... swollen, to say it nicely. Something is wrong with you", pointed Annabeth out with a glare. "And your smell changed."

"What is going on?", whined Leo, who was laying low next to his friend, tenderly licking Percy's face. "Does this have anything to do with you sneaking out at night, Perce?"

"Say what now?", asked Thalia with a glare. "Sneaking out?"

"Enough now", interrupted Jason with a glare. "Reyna, take the girls out for a late hunt. Leo, with me. We have things to discuss. Things concerning your loyalty, little lion."

Leo's ears were flat against his skull as he followed his leader out. Rachel nudged Percy for a last time with a knowing smile before the females too left the cave. All aside from his mom.

"Percy", sighed Sally, looking worried and disappointed. "Where are you sneaking of to?"

"I—I've been... seeing someone", admitted Percy embarrassed, not looking at his mother.

"Someone from outside the pride? Who?", asked Sally concerned.

"A... tiger... His name is Nico...", mumbled Percy, barely audible.

"Oh dear lord", sighed Sally exhausted, hiding her face between her paws. "My little trouble-magnet. Do you have any idea about the trouble you're causing for this pride by doing this?"

"I really like him!", protested Percy with a fierce glare. "He's kind and tender and when I'm with him, I feel whole. I've never felt that way before. I really care about him, a lot!"

Sally stared for a little longer at him before she seemed to understand. "Oh lord. That's why you have been feeling so unwell. Oh, Percy... You... My special, little boy, please tell me you didn't do anything with Nico, anything... you should not do with someone who is not your mate..."

"Uhm...", started Percy awkwardly, pawing at the ground. "I—I... I just really wanted him. And he didn't look like he wanted courting and stuff, so I just thought I'd offer him something he wanted, maybe he'd bite and stay f—for... more... It just... happened, I didn't mean to, at first..."

"Percy, rule number one of finding a mate, is not choosing the ones that already give off a 'no no'-vibe", sighed Sally and curled together around her son. "Oh, sweetheart, I never thought you'd be that irresponsible. I always hoped you'd find someone nice, become mates... Not that..."

"I—I'm sorry, mom, I didn't mean to disappoint you...", whispered Percy, averting his eyes.

"Percy, this is not about you disappointing me", corrected Sally, shaking her head. "You could never disappoint me, sweetheart. I'm just worry. I always wanted a good life for you, an honorable life. I wished for you to find love, a mate you could raise your cubs with."

"I don't like females", mumbled Percy, feeling once again like a failure.

"That's no problem, love", smiled Sally tenderly. "I just... There is something you need to know. About yourself. And about your father. I... His family line had been blessed by the spirits of the jungle, thanking your great-great-grandfather for helping her out. See, your great-great-grandfather, he was... in love with a male, so the spirit blessed him with the ability to carry cubs. Your father once told me this, but I never thought... I never thought it could be passed on. But look at you, you're not 'swollen' as Annabeth had put it, you're with cubs. The change in your scent and that you're feeling so heated. You're overdoing it and you're not eating and drinking enough, that's why you're so exhausted. You're pregnant, Percy. Pregnant with the cubs of someone who has no intentions of becoming your mate. And this... this is not the life I wanted for you..."

Percy just stared at her numbly, unsure what to reply to that, too shocked to speak.

/break\

Luke and Octavian sat at the waterhole of their valley, together with Chris, Clarisse, Frank and Hazel. The three mated pairs were eternally grateful whenever their leader played the babysitter for the cubs, because then they all got some time to reconnect. Luke was lowly talking to Chris, while Clarisse, Frank and Hazel were involved in another conversation. Only Octavian's attention was with Nico and the cubs. It may be partly because Danny was the last survivor of his old streak, or because Luke and he had adopted her, but he scarcely could let her out of his sight.

"Papa! Papa!", called Danny and ran over to him on fast paws, crashing into him and tugging on his ear. "Papa, if you wanna hear uncle Nico's stories too, you can sit with us! You don't have to sit with the adults and listen in, papa! Come, come, papa, daddy can be on his own too!"

Luke grinned amused, licking her over the face once. "Good girl. She's right though, Octavian."

The other tiger heaved a long sigh before he got up to walk over to the children, Danny half hanging off his neck. She giggled as her daddy gave her a little push so she was properly sitting on her papa's back. Sitting on top of him, she had the best view. Nico regarded them only shortly before he continued his tale. Octavian laid down next to Travis and Connor (who were even though they were no cubs anymore still considered as such by the other adults with all the mischief they had in mind. They also enjoyed Nico's stories). Travis was holding Calandra and Connor was used as a pillow by Chrysander, both little cubs already nearly asleep. They were far younger than Danny and Octavian still remembered how much she had slept at that age. He didn't even listen to what Nico was telling – some story about a great tiger who had to defend his jungle from a human cub, but the other animals were foolish enough to fight him on it even though they should know how evil humans were – he had heard all of Nico's stories dozens of times already, after all. No, he was just content to be with his cub. And Danny seemed content enough too, because not long after that, she slid off him, having fallen asleep still perched on his head. He smiled down at her, one of his rare, kind smiles, only reserved for Danny and Luke.

"Well, I think it's bedtime then", chuckled Nico fondly as he noticed that fifty percent of his audience had fallen asleep. "Travis, Connor. Bring the twins back into the cave."

"Yes, sir", replied Travis mockingly as he grabbed Calandra by the neck.

Connor followed him tail with Chrysander. But as Octavian made his way, Nico walked next to him. It was suspicious, in a way. Still, Octavian didn't say a thing. It was Luke who did that, once he joined them on their way, looking over at Nico suspiciously.

"What's going on with you? You have been disappearing from the cave every night for the past moon phase and honestly, the only reason why no one said anything was because you were calmer, more relaxed and balanced, when you returned. But for the past few nights, you only became edgier and grumpier in the morning. You even lashed out at _Hazel_ yesterday", pointed Luke out.

"It's nothing that concerns you", growled Nico back, looking guilty at the mention of Hazel.

"You're our leader and _something_ is happening, something that sets you on edge. And as your second-in-command, I think I do have a right to know what that is", declared Luke sharply.

He wouldn't back down from Nico and Nico knew that. Heaving a sigh, he motioned for Luke to follow him. While the others entered the cave one by one, Luke and Nico made their way up the cliff. They were silent on their way along the mountain edge, until they reached a waterfall.

"A moon phase ago, I found an intruder on our lands", started Nico, observing how Luke stiffened significantly. "He was... magnificent. And he came again, but this time, it was... different. He offered himself to me. And I... took what was offered to me."

"You had sex with a stranger?", asked Luke, not very impressed.

"Every night since then", confirmed Nico with a nod. "It was... incredible. He is beautiful and his eyes, they are... they are enchanting. And his laugh is contagious. And he is so... kind... And he looks adorable when he sleeps. Though he drools a little, but even that is kind of cute."

Luke had to bite his tongue to keep from saying something like 'So you finally found a mate?', knowing that in Nico's head, it was just sex. The white tiger wasn't even aware of the way his own eyes sparkled with every word he spoke of this stranger, so full of love.

"And he's a cuddler. It's ridiculous how fast he falls asleep when I have my paws around him", snorted Nico fondly. "He has a strong sense of family... but his mother is all the family he has left."

"He... does seem to be the reason for your... chipper mood in the past, but these days, you are grumpier than ever before. So tell me, what happened?", prompted Luke.

"He... didn't show up", sighed Nico and laid down on the stone, staring longingly down at the water. "Every night, we would meet here. But for several nights now, he hasn't shown up. I fear... that something has happened to him. He lived in the wastelands, with the lions. The wastelands are dangerous. If something... attacked him, if the humans took him... I would never know..."

"Then go and see for yourself", suggested Luke and turned around. "You care for him, that's obvious. Not to you, but to me and probably also to him. If he is stuck there wounded, I'm sure he would be happy to see your face. Go to the lions and ask what has happened to him. You can, you're the king. They're not going to rip you apart for that. They need this treaty too much."

Nico stared thoughtfully after his friend as Luke retreated back toward their cave.

/break\

Percy was bored out of his mind. Leo was the only company he had. Not that he didn't appreciate it, but the others treated him like something breakable since they had learned that he was pregnant. Then again, The youngest from their pack was Piper and even she was as old as Percy. It had been long since this pride had seen cubs. They were also giving him a worryingly large share of the hunt. Their pride didn't catch that much, they couldn't afford to feed him like that. He was feeling guilty, for worrying his mother and for causing all these bothersome circumstances. But the guiltiest he felt toward his cub. Resting one paw on his round midsection, he closed his eyes tightly. Nico had been very clear about not wanting a mate and not wanting cubs. It was the reason why he had slept with the _male_ panther, after all. No risk. Percy huffed darkly at that.

"Percy. There is someone here to see you", announced Jason, his voice oddly distant and formal.

Percy's eyes nearly bulged out when behind the yellow lion, there was his white tiger. And Nico's eyes were as wide when he saw Percy's prominent belly and took a sniff of the air. Oh crap.

"Oh. Uhm... That must be the baby daddy. I think I'll go. Far, far away", stammered Leo.

The smaller lion followed Jason out of the cave, though not without Jason shooting Nico a warning glare. Nico's paws were shaking as he walked up to Percy. Once he reached the panther, he cautiously pushed his nose against Percy's stomach, mortified as he felt the movement within.

"Y—You're... but... That's impossible", whispered Nico and backed off, staring at Percy. "Is it... Is it mine? Or his? Is that why you haven't come in the past nights? Because y—you found a mate?"

"It is _not_ Jason's. Or Leo's", grunted Percy offended and glared at Nico. "It's yours. And since I didn't know I had this ability either, I... haven't taken enough care. Mother put me to cave rest until I'm well enough again. That's why I haven't come. And because I didn't know how to tell you."

"You aren't well?", asked Nico with panic in his voice, hastily circling Percy and sniffing him before laying down beside him and starting to groom the panther. "And the cubs? Are they fine?"

Percy was honestly startled by Nico's worry. "I... Yes. Everything is fine. But why do you care? You always said you don't want cubs. Or a mate, for that matter. So why don't you leave?"

"Just because I never planned on having cubs doesn't mean I will abandon mine, now that they are growing within you", whispered Nico, staring in awe at Percy's middle. "I won't abandon you, either. I was... I was so worried when you didn't show up. And I realized that even though I never wanted a mate because I never wanted to get attached, I still... I got _very_ attached to you. I was so devastated when the thought crossed my mind that maybe, you didn't show up because hunters killed you, or because something else horrible has happened to you. I never want to feel that way again, but... Luke made me realize that I won't be able to accomplish that by pushing you away. I can only accomplish that by keeping you close, keeping you safe."

"R—Really?", asked Percy shyly, pawing at the ground nervously.

"Yes", nodded Nico honestly, looking deep into Percy's eyes. "I want to keep you close and safe. So will you... Will you come with me to my streak? Do you... want to become my mate? I would understand if after everything I put you through, you'd rather sta-"

He was interrupted by Percy pouncing him, his face rubbing eagerly against Nico's and the loudest purr possibly accompanying the action. Nico stared stunned up at his panther, speechless.

"That is all I ever wanted, my stupid tiger", whispered Percy softly and kissed him.

/2 months later\

Rachel and Octavian were with Percy as he gave birth to the two newest members of the tribe – what they called their union of lions, tigers and panthers. It had taken practically the whole two months left of the pregnancy to work their way around this, but in the end, the lions knew that the offer to live in the jungle was too good. There was more prey, more shadow, more water. Less wide, open places where humans could spot them. Not as many rivaling predators. And with the tigers, they were the strongest force in the whole land. And now their tribe would have two new members.

Nico was nervously pacing in front of the cave, where the rest of the tribe was just as anxiously awaiting the birth of their king's heirs. Sally was watching him with a fond smile, relieved that everything had turned out well for her son after all. Only when they could hear the wailing of a tiny one did they perk up. But their faces fell when they heard the heart-ripping scream of Percy. Nico panicked as he dashed into the cave, closely followed by Sally and the others. Percy was crying, devastated as he held a babbling black cub in his paws. Another laying motionless beside them.

"N—No...", whispered Nico, feeling his heart break, but Octavian and Rachel shook their heads.

He wordlessly curled together around his mate, soon joined by Sally. Leo turned worried toward his mates – something that had happened about a month ago – but Frank and Hazel motioned for him to stay with them, the taller tiger easily pushing Leo away from the young family. Percy needed Nico at the moment, all others would be just too much. Thalia, Piper, Annabeth, Clarisse and Reyna gave a low howl to grief for the loss of a cub. Jason, Travis, Connor and Chris were already half-way out of the cave to give Nico and Percy some privacy. Luke nudged Octavian's side, knowing the other blamed himself for not being able to help. There were, of course, three members of their tribe that didn't understand what was happening. The three already existing cubs. Cally was curiously sniffing the crying cub in Percy's paws, while Danny stared confused up at Percy and Nico.

"Who's this? Is she our new playmate? Why are you so sad?", asked Danny innocently.

"T—This is... Bianca", whispered Percy, his voice breaking half-way.

But Sander found the other one far more interesting. It was so very, very small.

"And this one?", asked Sander confused, pressing his nose repeatedly against the tiny chest of the unmoving cub. "Hey, little thingy. Wake up. I wanna play with you. I said wake up!"

He kept pushing his nose against the little cub, until much to the surprise of the adults, it started gasping and then, it started crying. Nico hastily got up and walked over to them, pushing Sander out of the way to inspect his cub. The little boy was alive, even giggling as his father sniffed him. Smiling broadly, Nico cautiously lifted the cub up and carried him over to Percy, where he placed the smaller one next to his sister. Sander followed tail, keeping an eye on the little thingy. Percy stared in awe at the little miracle before he started grooming his cubs. The rest of the tribe had gathered back around them, baffled by what had just happened. The male had been too small, had barely breathed when he had been born and stopped not soon after. A lost cause, Octavian had thought. But it seemed as though he had been mistaken with that.

"Tribe, meet my children. My daughter Bianca, princess of the jungle, and...", Nico interrupted himself, looking thoughtful at his mate, but Percy was just smiling and nodding his head toward Sander. "Now, Sander... What do you think we should name my son? After all, you just saved him."

"I did?", asked Sander confused and tilted his head before pushing between Danny and Cally to get a closer look at both new cubs. "But I just woke him up. He's a heavy sleeper. Like daddy."

"Yes", nodded Percy with a kind smile, so filled with relief. "Now, do you want to pick a name?"

"Can we call it Donny? It looks like a Donny. Kinda cute and so small", said Sander, tilting his head thoughtful as he nudged Donny's cheek. "It's so tiny. I like it. And it has pretty eyes."

That was true. Both cubs were panthers, but Bianca had Nico's dark eyes, while Donny had the same bright and brilliant sea-green eyes as Percy. And those eyes didn't leave Sander as the little cub continued to babble on happily, paws against his mommy's snout.

"Donny", nodded Nico in approval. "Meet Donny, my heir. Prince of the jungle."

The whole tribe cheered happily, howling, growling and roaring loudly to announce the birth of the heirs to the whole jungle. Cally didn't understand the ruckus. The tiny things hadn't done anything yet. She kept sniffing Bianca curiously, at least until the little one hit her softly with one paw.

"Hey!", yelped Cally and stared at it. "You're mean! Heh. I'll keep you."

She grinned and nudged the smaller cub, which earned her a giggle from Bianca. Danny stared thoughtful down at them, confused. Her father had stepped up to stand at either side of her.

"Daddy? Papa? Why are they all-all black? They don't look like tigers", asked Danny.

But before the adults had a chance to answer, Sander beat them to the punch. "Because they're like uncle Percy, dummy. They're tigers, but they have waaay too many stripes. Is why they're all black. Cause you can't see the gold beneath the stripes. Right, uncle Nico?"

Sander stared up at him adoringly and Nico couldn't find it in himself to correct him. "Right, San."

"See?!", exclaimed Sander proudly, puffing his chest out. "Oh! Uncle Nico! You said I saved it, does that mean I can have it? It's cute and you promised you'd give me my own playmate!"

Nico snorted amused and rolled his eyes at the cub. Sander was back to sniffing Donny curiously while Bianca was being sniffed by Cally and Danny. Those cubs would be the death of him. Though then his eyes caught a climbs of his exhausted mate and he laid back down beside Percy.

"Yes, Sander, he's all yours. But now he needs to rest", chuckled Nico softly.

The adults caught on with that and ushered Sander, Cally and Danny out of the cave before leaving themself. Nico rested his head on Percy's as his panther laid sprawled out in his paws, exhaustion taking its toll. Bianca and Donny were laying between Percy's paws, already asleep.

"They're beautiful. They're perfect", whispered Nico softly into Percy's ear. "I'm proud of you."

"Yeah, I'm pretty proud of me too", nodded Percy satisfied. "Half-way through, I wanted Octavian to send you in so I can rip you to shreds for making me pregnant in the first place. But now I'm glad I didn't. They're... They are amazing. They're so small and cute and... ours."

"Well, not anymore", mused Nico with a small grin. "Donny belongs to Sander now."

"Sander did save our son's life, so I'm not objecting for now. If he keeps Donny save and... a—alive...", whispered Percy hoarsely, hugging Donny and Bianca close. "I thought he was..."

"I know, my love", whispered Nico soothingly before smiling slightly. "But you tigers with too many stripes, you're little fighters. I love you, my precious mate."

_~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

_Author's note: Yes, Sander gave Donny CPR. I DON'T CARE, I NEEDED THE DRAMA! xD" Also, I blame my obsession with Shere Khan/Bagheera for this one. *grins sheepishly*_


End file.
